Transformers: Aligned - The Prince of Beasts
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Under strange and mysterious circumstances, Predaking and Tigerhawk find themselves in the world of Xadia, so the two rivals are forced to work together and find a way back to their universe. However, over their journey, they'll face both potential friends and foes, and even uncover secrets that may tie their worlds together...


**_Transformers: Aligned - The Prince of Beasts_**

A _Transformers_/_Beast Wars_ \+ _Dragon Prince_ Crossover fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Location: The Grand Canyon, Arizona, United States  
**

**Timedate: 27th January 2016**

Another night rose upon the plains of the canyon and the full moon floated over with reflected sunlight. The dense silence was soon enough cut short by the flapping of huge metallic wings and a tiger-like growl. Landing with a big thud, stood a huge and mighty dragon of dark grey iron hide, towering wings of smooth orange and eyes of bright glowing gold.

The mechanical creature scurried and wandered about with any hint of aim or direction. Alone and haunting, the beast gazed and scanned around its environment, feeling nothing, not even the cool breeze of the dusk. The land seemed almost as dead as he felt inside. After what seemed like an eternal moment, his auditory sensors picked up a sudden sound, another flapping of wings. Another of his kind?

He turned to see a large blur heading towards him and landing nearby. The dust cleared and there in a pounced pose, was a snow white mechanical panther, almost as large as the dragon, with streaks of chrome blue and feathery wings of dark indigo.

"I knew I'd find you soon enough," the winged panther growled. "On this planet no less, Predaking."

"Tigerhawk!" the dragon, identified as Predaking, recognised.

"So you do remember after all," the panther, identified as Tigerhawk, huffed.

"I'm not looking for a fight," Predaking turned away. "I only want peace."

"Is that so?" Tigerhawk replied, slightly baffled. "Not very like you."

Tigerhawk raised his body up to his hind legs and quickly shifted into a mighty bipedal form; his wings spread wide like those of an angel and his eyes glowed a bright lime green.

"Leave me be," the dragon demanded. "Or if it's a fight you want, then let it be your last, and your greatest mistake!"

And so, with a high shriek, the dragon too morphed into his own robotic mode, his orange wings folded behind his back, and great sharp horns protruded from his head and shoulders. The two titans stood off, staring intensely as scowls crossed their faces and their claws closed into tight fists.

Finally, the two beasts charged at each other and their clash was enough to create a shock wave, pushing back the dust and sand. Punches missed and hits taken, the two attempted to swiftly outmanoeuvre the other, never giving each other even a single second to lay low and take a breather. Tigerhawk open his servos, each manifesting an orb of electric blue energy.

Calculating what his rival may be doing, Predaking took huff of breath and a step back, not out of any fear but rather preparation for the worse. The white Maximal chucked the orb from his left at the Predacon, who jumped to the side far enough to dodge the projectile. Tigerhawk chucked the other from his right, and Predaking evaded that too, albeit much closer as it came over his chest.

Tigerhawk ran to his opponent and they grasped each other by the claws, feet dragging across the sandy ground. Their faces were lit with scorn, and growls escaped from their steel teeth.

"I'll never rest until what remains of you and your kind are all brought to justice," the tiger Maximal boasted.

"I am all that remains of my kind," the dragon retorted. "And even then, aren't we both the same kind?"

"We'll see..."

Suddenly, a sound of deep crashing thunder caught the two already uneasy opponents off-guard. They looked up to see a slowly swirling vortex in the clouds. Flashes of lightning were faintly glimpsed within the storm. A fast glimpse of fleeting light flashed at the corner of their optics. It grew far wider than any normal ground bridge, to the point of blinding, forcing the mechs to cover their optics. Just as everything turned to complete white, it all cut to pitch black.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
